The Ripper
The Ripper is a devastating monstrosity to bloonkind. It takes the appearence of a Blade Maelstrom, but has four swords connected to arms that stick out from the center. Replace the regular buzz saw symbol with crossed swords. The tower attacks by spinning around, for a certain amount of time, but has a delay between spins. Average spin time is 5 seconds, and pops one layer of bloon. Default delay is 8 seconds. Costs 600 on Medium. All upgrades are written as if it was Medium Difficulty. Upgrades- Left Path Longer Spin Time- Spin time is now increased to eight seconds. Cost: 400. Enhanced Gear System- Delay is now only 5 seconds. Cost: 375. Razor Blade V1- Increases sword count to 6. The swords now bob back and forth on the rods as they rotate around the center, making some deal damage even farther than the default range, but only if the blade increases its distance at the right time. The swords stop moving and lengthening upon the delay's start. Cost: 1250. Razor Blade V2: The Decimator- Delay is now 3 seconds, and has a 12 second time. As well, the rods holding up the swords can extend 1/3 as far as the previous upgrade, giving a significant range boost. Cost: 4000. The Overkill Model III- Delay is zero, and spin length is infinite. Nothing else super special other than that the rods still bounce around a bit. Cost: 6000. Upgrades- Right Path Longsword Utilization: Can reach a farther for extra bloon poppage. Cost: 250. Sharper Blades: Blades now pop three layers of bloon. Cost: 800. Enchanted Power: Swords set bloons on fire, can pop lead, and frozen bloons. Cost: 1200. Tech Blades: Swords are now made of highly ionized photons, which, upon the delay initiating, will shoot out, and travel indefinitely until they reach the edge of the map. The sword infinitely pierces, and pops 3 layers to all that it hits. After the delay ends, and the machine starts spinning again, four new laser swords will appear. Cost: 2300. Spastic Beam Sword: Swords that are fired out at the delays start have a trail following them. If bloons touch the trail, they get slowed down by 20% as well as suffer the damage. Cost: 4250. Active Ability- Clockwork Cannon: The four swords each release a beam with infinite pierce and constant 1 damage per 1/2 second. The machine continues to rotate, causing a four-way blue spiral laser. The ability is 10 seconds long, and delay is non-existant during the abilities duration. Has a cooldown of 45 seconds. Appearance 0/0: Described above. An orange tack shooter that has four blades sticking out of it on wooden rods in all four cardinal directions. Replaces the crossed tacks symbol with two crossed swords. 1/?: Two gray gears appear below the left and right sides, the back half going into the machine. The gears spin while the swords rotate, but become immobile once the delay activates. 2/?: Each gear gets two smaller golden gears that connect to each other on top of the left gear. Does not get this change on the right side cog. The hole at the center of the golden left-most of the two is lined up with the larger metal one, and the second golden one goes back into the machine at a down-diagonal angle from the first. 3/?: The rods the four swords are attached to become black steel, and the machine itself goes from orange to a bright blue with black accents. The center-top (where the symbol was), is replaced by a glass dome with a red light that turns on while spinning, and turns off when the delay is on. 4/?: The gears vanish, replaced by a black, churning generator that bounces and billows steam occasionally on the left side. On the right side, the gear is replaced by a socket with a wire attached to it that leads into a car battery leaning on the machine from the front, at a slight right. 5/?: Machine turns black with bright blue accents (the reverse of what it was) a second car battery can be seen slightly, leaning against the back with its left side in view. The light on top is replaced again by the usual cap (the center of Tack Shooters), with a glowing blue lightning bolt on top of it. ?/1: The blade part of each rod become 75% longer, allowing a larger sweep and range. ?/2: The blades shimmer every once in a while. Two bars stick diagonally into each blade near its base as a sort of reinforcement. ?/3: Swords now glow a molten orange. As they spin a small fire particle trail is left behind for a few milliseconds, but this is only for effect and does not deal damage. ?/4: The machine turns black with a screen staring straight upward from the center (so your birds-eye view can see it). As the spin time is active, a bunch of green code numbers will rapidly change, moving from the bottom to the top. At the delays start, the screen gets that white flash that box televisions used to have when they turned off. The swords turn bright neon green, and are no longer on rods, but instead the handles of the photon swords themselves. ?/5: The swords and code numbers become purple. The screen is reinforced with a black and yellow caution tape border surrounding it. The entire machine is now dark gray as to make the black part of the tape noticeable. Various tubes stick into the ground from it. During Ability: The entire thing begins to vibrate rapidly, as the swords and code numbers glow an evil red. Then the swords rotate 25% slower as giant Rays of Death that curve at a slight angle (because they rotate) blast outward until the abilities end, where it returns to it's usually ?/5 state. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers